kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fountain of Dreams
Fountain of Dreams So, I'd like to point out these structures in the background of a level featured in Kirby: Triple Deluxe; If I recall, the structures in the background rise up into the sky. As you can clearly see, they also bear a striking resemblance to the many Fountain of Dreams seen throughout the Kirby series (particularly the version seen in SSBM). What do you all think? Too much XYZ, or something worth noting? Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 22:01, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :It looks like a Fountain o' Dreams homage to me, not the actual fountain itself. It's worth noting in the trivia section. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 22:31, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Better Late Than Never https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lgmEqTK8F8 Thought you guys would be interested to know that the last paragraph of the fountain's Smash Bros. section was basically lifted and used in this Did You Know Gaming? video. Since I wrote that paragraph myself a while back, I'm particularly proud of that. The factoid is mentioned at 2:03. I'm fairly certain they got most of the other Kirby stuff in the video from other pages of ours. Do you see why wiki contributions are so wonderful? Because after a wiki becomes thorough enough, it becomes every fan's go-to resource for the franchise. =D NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 03:53, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :It gives our work purpose, and I guess that's all we can really ask for, in the end. It truly is amazing. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 04:14, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Gamble Galaxy? So, instead of constant changing what this page says, let's talk it out here. If we're going to say it's not in Gamble Galaxy, we're also going to have to omit the information on Gamble Galaxy's page stating that's where Popstar is. And, personally, I don't think Kirby's adventures, aside from maybe Return to Dream and the last episode of the anime, are quite intergalactic. Kirby 64 is interplanetary, which is on a considerably smaller scale, and most of the games are intraplanetary. It'd make sense that Gamble Galaxy be the galaxy Popstar resides in, and thereby the fountain of dreams. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:19, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not completely sure what you're saying. Are you suggesting that we give Gamble Galaxy the title of "Kirby's galaxy?" NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Squeaky!]] 21:27, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::I believe he's saying Popstar itself is located in Gamble Galaxy, which would mean the other planets in ''MWW would also likely be within the same Galaxy; hence his last statement of the Fountain of Dreams residing in Popstar. So, yeah, I think he's calling Gamble Galaxy "Popstar's Galaxy". Therefore, the claim of "The Fountain of Dreams...is found on planets across Gamble Galaxy." wouldn't be totally incorrect. ::Might I also add, if we're just calling Gamble Galaxy a level, we'll have to remove the starting sentence of, "Gamble Galaxy is the galaxy in which Planet Popstar and its surrounding planets are located in. It has indirectly appeared in many of the games, usually in the background of levels." The first sentence actually substantiates my edit by saying "Gamble Galaxy is the galaxy in which Planet Popstar and its surrounding planets are located in." Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 22:30, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm not sure we should go so far with Gamble Galaxy, honestly. HAL has never made a statement that the Kirby galaxy is Gamble Galaxy. To me personally, it's just a level featured in a game released in 2006. The only hard evidence we have about it comes from basic observation of a stage selection screen and some stage backgrounds. I think until we get official confirmation from a future game or developer, we should simply refer to the extended universe as "the galaxy," leaving Gamble Galaxy as what we know it to be: a space-themed level in Kirby: Squeak Squad. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Squeaky!]] 23:54, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::This isn't the first time we've made assumptions on this wiki. We've stated that the Mirror World is effectively a parallel universe to Dream Land; we've stated that Secret Sea is the crash site of the Halberd during the ending of Revenge of Meta Knight. Surely this is of the same calibre. I find it unlikely that Kirby can take fly his lone warp star outside the reaches of his own galaxy in order reach another. The Milky Way, as a baseline, has a diameter of 100,000 lightyears. Nightmare's fortress was only 900 lightyears away; as for Halcandra, that cannot be determined due to the usage of inter-dimensional rifts. In short, I highly doubt Kirby left his own galaxy during the events of Squeak Squad, and thereby, with Gamble Galaxy being a stated galaxy with this proximity, it seems fairly likely that Popstar, the Fountain of Dreams, etc. are located in this aforementioned galaxy; highly doubt it's just a relatively nearby one. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:42, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::True, but we're generally not ''supposed to make assumptions. I'll leave it, but if we ever get contradicting information from an official source, that's the info we'll use from then on. NerdyBoutKirby ''Squeaky!'' 00:49, March 16, 2017 (UTC)